


Life as Usual Then

by Random_Human



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Family, Clint Has Issues, Coffee Addict Tony Stark, Domestic Avengers, Drabble, International Fanworks Day, International Fanworks Day 2015, Random & Short, Science Bros, Thor Loves Pop-Tarts, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony Stark likes Naruto, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 22:37:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3305939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Human/pseuds/Random_Human
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its breakfast time for the Avengers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life as Usual Then

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the International Fanworks Drabble Challenge. Sorry if it was bad, I wrote this in 15mins and its my first actual 100 word drabble - its harder than it sounds, I just kept wanting to write more... Hope you enjoy!

Everyone had slowly wandered into the kitchen in different amounts of disarray and wakefulness. Tony was inhaling coffee and giggling like schoolgirls with Bruce. Natasha was doing much the same as Tony, minus the giggling. Thor was loudly munching pop tarts. Clint was perched precariously on the fridge. Steve was wide awake, enjoying the chaos. Suddenly Tony froze and shouted,  
‘STOP! Everyone Shut Up! JARVIS, turn up the volume on the Tv!’  
Naruto had just came on. The team stared as Tony jumped up and ran to the couch. The Avengers just looked away and shrugged. Life as usual then.

**Author's Note:**

> Edit 10.2.15: I realised that u had the story title as live instead of life


End file.
